


Puppy Tails - Baby sitting

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a taster for now I am soooo sleepy today.
> 
> Added an additional bit to this fic, because Sherlock would know where the woman had her hands before touching Violet. Thank you LaPersonnaliteInconnu.

Geneva Sherlock's niece had dropped Violet her daughter off at around 10am. John was working the morning shift at the surgery so Sherlock was on his own with Gladstone. He could cope with a baby and a puppy for a couple of hours he thought to himself. 

Sherlock popped CBBC on and within ten minutes Violet was asleep on his lap. He wasn't surprised, a couple of minutes watching Teletubbies had made him feel comatose. He flicked through the channels careful not to wake the sleeping babe, finally finding a documentary on bees that seemed interesting. 

An hour passed, Gladstone sat in front of him, and woofed. Sherlock put a finger to his lips to quiet him, it didn't work. It was time for his walk. Violet stretched on Sherlock's lap and rubbed her eye, slowly waking up.

"S'ock." She muttered trying to sit up. Sherlock gently pulled her up.

"You're awake." He said smiling. "Would you like to come for a walk with Gladstone and me?"

"Mmm." She said putting her hand on his cheek. Sherlock took her hand and pressed a kiss into her tiny palm.

*****

Sherlock carried Violet down the stairs carefully and sat her down on the floor next to Gladstone. He pulled Gladstone's harness out of his coat pocket, bent down and put it on him into without a struggle for a change. 

Sherlock went through his checklist in his head. Gladstone, pram, baby changing bag, change of clothes, hat, sun cream, juice, Rusks, wet wipes, Paddington Bear, rain cover for pram, wallet, keys and mobile. Sherlock opened the front door and pushed the pram out with Gladstone at his side. He shut the door, and checked it was locked, then paused, he had the feeling he had forgotten something. Gladstone scratched at the front door and looked up at him. Sherlock looked down into the pram.

"Ahhh.." Sherlock unlocked the door and opened it slowly to find an innocent looking Violet sucking her thumb. 

*****

"Oh my god she's beautiful!" The woman cried running toward Sherlock. Violet's eyes widened as the woman went to touch her. Sherlock managed to push her hands away before she squeezed Violet's cheeks. Gladstone grumbled standing between the woman an the pram.

"Do you mind, I've no idea where you've had your hands." Sherlock pushed the pram onwards tutting as the woman stood shocked, her mouth open. Of course he did know exactly where the woman had her hands. But if she hadn't learned by the age of 32 to wash her hands after using the loo she never would. Quite frankly it wasn't worth his time.

"People have no idea." Sherlock said to a happily gurgling Violet. Gladstone wagged his tail and trotted alongside them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Sherlock, Gladstone an Violet go to the park.

When they reached the park, Gladstone lifted his leg on the first tree he saw. The little one that smelled vaguely like uncle Sherlock pointed at him.

"He's having a wee." His Uncle Sherlock said to her as she watched with fascination. Gladstone finished and wagged his tail. He really needed that.

After walking around the park for a bit they sat down on a bench. Uncle Sherlock took the big bag out from under the pram and pulled out a hat and put it on the little one. Gladstone thought she looked pretty and put his paws on the side of the pram to have a proper look. He licked the little one's hand and she giggled, reaching out to stroke him. 

"Be gentle." Uncle Sherlock said to her. Gladstone felt her small fingers run through his fur and wagged his tail. It was always nice to get a smooth from someone. He enjoyed being stroked for a few minutes until she got bored. Then Gladstone looked around, a crowd was starting to form around them. 

"So where's your wife?" One woman asked flirting. Uncle Sherlock looked like he was in pain, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"I'm not married." Uncle Sherlock said quickly as he stood. Gladstone was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the people around, getting too close to the little one for his liking. He woofed annoyed. Uncle Sherlock pushed the pram through the crowd to their dismay and onto the grass. "If you'll excuse me please." He shouted.

They didn't follow as they made their way into the middle of the grass area. Uncle Sherlock sighed with relief. Gladstone flopped down on the grass and rolled.

*****

Sherlock took his coat off and put it down on the grass. Why did people have an obsession with babies? Yes Violet was perfect, and Gladstone was handsome, but why did they have to tell him that all the time? It was obvious.

Gladstone sat down on his coat as Sherlock took Violet out of the pram.

"I'm going to have to put some sun cream on you." Violet scrunched her face up in annoyance. "It's not that bad." Sherlock said sitting on his coat next to Gladstone and taking the sun screen out. He squirted the cream on his hand and rubbed it into her cubby little arms. Violet stuck her bottom lip out in protest. Gladstone wagged his tail watching them amused. 

"Nahhh." Violet protested, as Sherlock rubbed the lotion onto her face.

"Let me do this and you can have some juice and a Rusk." Sherlock smiled at the completion on his task. He pulled violet into a sitting position inside his outstretched legs and gave her the sippy cup. Violet took a few gulps and threw cup on the ground next to Gladstone.   
"Bahh.." She said slapping her hand on the ground. Sherlock smiled.

"Bahh.." He replied coping her actions. Violet burst out laughing clutching the inside of Sherlock's thigh for support. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You really are the most lovely thing." He said blowing a raspberry on her neck.

"If people could see you now." John said grinning from ear to ear as he appeared from nowhere. Sherlock shielded his eyes from the sun to look up at John.

"You're back early." Sherlock said as John swooped in and stole a quick kiss. Sherlock blushed patting a space on the coat next to him.

"Yon!" Violet said excited.

"Hello sweetheart." John said kissing her cheek. "It was actually pretty quiet for a change so Sarah told me to come home, and here I am with my beautiful boyfriend and our lovely niece." Sherlock pulled out a packet of Rusks and handed one to Violet. "Why are you sitting in the middle of the grass anyway?" John asked. 

"We had to get away from our admirers, they're circling us like vultures . You'd think they'd never seen a beautiful baby before." John laughed looking over his shoulder to see people watching them.

"It's not just that Sherlock." John said smiling at Sherlock's naivety. Sherlock squinted.

"What then John?" 

"I don't know how men feel, but women like an attractive man looking after a kid. Think it's one of those biological things." John replied. "And you are very attractive."

"I am?" Sherlock said in surprise. 

"Very, and I know the perfect way to scare away all those vultures." John ran a finger along Sherlock's jaw.

"A shotgun?" Sherlock suggested a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. John kissed his lips drawing him in delving into his mouth with his tongue. That should see them off John thought. Sherlock pulled away panting.

"Geneva is picking Violet up at 1. Do you think you can hold that thought?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John, Gladstone and Violet enjoy the park.

John shuffled around, stretched his legs out and pressed his heels against Sherlock’s, making an ad-hoc play pen for Violet. Gladstone sat by John’s leg watching as Violet crawled up to John and offered him her Rusk.

“Usk.” She said shoving it into his hand. John smiled bringing the Rusk up to his mouth and pretending to eat.

“Yum.” He said handing the soggy Rusk back. “That was lovely thank you.” Violet put the Rusk back into her mouth and sucked on it. “We should have a picnic.” John said straightening Violets hat. Sherlock looked thoughtful.

“That would be nice, perhaps we should have one next time Violet’s here.” Sherlock watched as Violet dropped her Rusk and picked up a ladybird that was crawling on the lining of his coat.

“Bug.” She said lifting it to her lips.

“Noooo…” John said carefully taking the ladybird off her hand. Violet screwed up her face as if she was about to cry. John showed her the ladybird. “We’ve got to let her go she has things to do.” Sherlock watched fascinated.

“Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home. Your house is on fire; Your children all roam. All but one, and that's little John, And he hides under the grindle stone.” Sherlock said in his Baritone voice, Violet stared wide eyed.

“That’s different Sherlock. I thought the baby lady bird was called Anne?” 

“Anne was boring she left with the others, John stayed to try and put the flames out because he was brave and a little bit stupid at the same time.” The corners of John’s mouth twitched. John held out his hand in front of Violet.

“Blow, so the ladybird can go home to little John.” Violet took a big breath and blew out. The ladybird fluttered into the wind.

“Yon.” She said watching as the ladybird disappeared into the distance.

 

Changing a nappy in the middle of a park wasn’t easy. Unfortunately the baby changing room was in the ladies toilet. Finally they settled on a bench with John holding Sherlock’s coat up around them so people couldn’t see. Gladstone stood guard next to John. Sherlock squirted some hand gel onto his palm and rubbed his hands together, he was ready. 

“God, flippin eck.” John coughed as Sherlock undid Violet’s nappy.

“I thought you were a doctor.” Sherlock stated, grinning at John’s discomfort.

“I’ve never had to change a dirty nappy as a doctor.” John could feel his eyes starting to water. “It’s vile.” Sherlock put the dirty nappy in a plastic bag then took a wad of wet wipes and started to gently clean Violet.

“Smile John it suppresses the gag reflex.” John obeyed and smiled.

“It seems to be working.” John said through gritted teeth. “I wish they’d told me that in University.” Sherlock lifted Violet up to put the clean nappy under her. A trickle of clear liquid ran down her leg, and splashed on Sherlock’s trousers.

“Ahhh.” He said holding Violet out at arms length. “Made a slight miscalculation there.” Violet giggled kicking her legs out and splashing pee all over Sherlock. John was almost doubled over laughing but somehow managed to hold Sherlock’s coat up. Gladstone sniffed the puddle forming on the ground.

“Did you bring a change of clothes for yourself Sherlock.” John giggled. Sherlock brushed himself off, and cleaned Violet again with a wet wipe. 

“Now don’t you wee on me again, we’ll be here all day.” He blew a raspberry on her tummy. The high pitch squeal was like music to his ears. John stared in awe of how Sherlock had taken to Violet. Sherlock creamed Violet’s bottom and fastened the clean nappy on. “Perfect!” Sherlock said pulling her little blue jeans back on. John looked at his watch.

“I hate to say it, but it’s 12:30 we’d better make our way back.” Sherlock put his coat on as John put Violet into her pram. Gladstone looked well and truly knackered.

“Perhaps we should carry Violet and put Gladstone in the push chair.” Sherlock smiled as he went to push the chair.

“Oi!” John shouted. “You’ve been pushing her around all day. It’s my turn now!” Sherlock grinned, puting his hand softly on John’s shoulder.


End file.
